


The Words

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fuck this ship, especially virtuemoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: Tessa get's uncharacteristically drunk and Scott takes care of her.





	The Words

Tessa burst into laughter when he struggled to open the door, while attempting to hold her up, which just made her laugh even harder. Eventually they were able to get inside Tessa’s apartment. Scott had never in his entire life seen her this intoxicated, she was usually a light weight but always knew when to stop drinking. Apparently, the fact that the Olympics were over changed that.

He decided that the couch was a better option, since the bed was probably a little too much, too far. Tessa giggled again and suddenly stopped.

“Whoa, my god, did you feel that?”

“Nop”, said Scott, “I’m sober.”

Tessa’s laughter filled the room. “I know, I know, but I’m drunk, totally drunk. So, Scotty-“

“Yes, Tess?” Scott sighed, sitting beside her on the couch, taking the blanket and trying to put over her.

“Scotty!”

“Yes?”

“Scotttttty.”

“What is it?”

Tessa giggled. “I love saying your name. Scotty- Ughhh, now I’m thinking about scotch, no, noooooo, no more alcohol.”

“Maybe that’s a good ideia, come on, just lay down and rest.”

“I’m fine. Really, I’m totally fi-“ Tessa stopped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

_OH FUCK NO._

Next thing he knew, he was covered in vomit. Scott sighed, got up and carried Tessa bridal style to the bathroom.

“Whoa, stop, no, I don’t like this. Too much moving, I don-, I’m gonna tr-.”

“It’s ok, I got you, you’re ok.” Scott said while placing her in front of the toilet and holding her hair when she started to vomit again.

“Oh no, God,” she said, resting her head against the cold porcelain. “I’m so gross right now.”

Scott nodded his head, amused, “Yes, you are.” When it seemed she was done being sick, he glently guided her in the shower stall, “Stay here, I’ll be back soon.”

When Scott returned from the laundry room, he was only in his boxers-briefs.

“Ooooh la la, sex time! Ok, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.” Tessa started taking her clothes off, “No, no sex, but I’m glad you got the message to get naked”, said Scott.

Tessa stared at him with her gorgeous green eyes, lips pouting. “But, I mean, that’s not fair, why – you – I don’t –“

“Come on”, said Scott while helping her take the rest of her clothes off and started running the shower, assisting her to wash her hair. After making sure she brushed her teeth, he put her in a shirt, his shirt, that she liked to sleep in and put her to bed.

Tessa was already sleepy when she laid down “You’re such a good boyfriend, Scott.”

Scott looked at her and smiled, “I’m the best.”

“Yes. You’re the best boyfriend, deserves a medal for that too.”

Scott shook his head, amused, while picking up a bucket and putting beside the bed on her side. Just in case.

“Oooooh, see?” Tessa smiled, “You’re really going for the win.”

Scott seated on the edge of the bed, “Of course, champion boyfriend, Tessa. Now, lay down and close your eyes, just rest.”

She got confortable, “Mhhh, such a good boyfriend. I love you.” She mumbled.

Scott smiled at her. He was getting up to clean the living room when suddenly Tessa opened her eyes and “Did I just said I love you?”

“Uh, yeah.”

She whined “Noooo, I’m so stupid.”

Scott knew to not take anything seriously when she was in that state, but couldn’t help and stifle at her words. They had said the words before they started dating, 20 years together, he knew already, _wait, was she having second thoughts?_

She giggles, “Sober Tessa’s gonna kill me… I had this whole plan, there was even a speech, is it possible I won’t remember I ruined? Please don’t tell me tomorrow.”

Scott laughter bursts out with relief, “A speech?”

“It’s not like- I didn’t write it down or anything, I mean, it’s in my head, I practiced a lot, over and over again. I know we said the words before, but I wanted the first time I told you since we became a coup- I don’t know, I’m being silly, I just wanted to be special, you know?”

“Oh, Tess.”, _keep it together Moir_ , “It’s ok, I won’t tell sober Tessa about it. You can just go to sleep.”

“Okay”, she said, closing her eyes. Within minutes her mouth hung open and she started to drool. Scott thought he was the luckiest man alive.

 

 

_The next morning._

 

Tessa groaned. She tried to open her eyes but the sun entering through the window made them water. Her throat was dry and scratchy and her head was spinning. Was she going to be sick? _Take a deep breath, Tessa…_

“Look who’s awake!”, said Scott, walking in with two mugs filled with coffee and sitting down on the bed. “M’lady”, he said passing the mug to her, “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

Tessa sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as she mustered the courage to drink the beverage, “I feel like a truck just ran over me.” Scott hummed, rubbing her back gently.

Suddenly Tessa tensed. “Guess I got a little drunk?”

Scott chuckled, “Only a little, eh?”, then his expression became serious, “You’re lucky I was there, you almost started making out with your Uber driver.”

“You’re joking, right? Scott, oh my god! I can’t never leave my house again.”

He started laughing. “I’m so not in the mood, Scott.”

She took a deep breath. “Did I say anything bad last night?”

“You remember.”

“Yeah.”

“T., don’t worry about it. I thought it was beautiful, you’re good.”

“Oh, beautiful? I threw up on you. Then a threw up some more in the bathroom. And I ruined my declaration. It was supposed to be special.”

“Tessa Virtue, look at me”, Scott guided her face with his hand and stared into her eyes, “you didn’t ruin anything, it was special. Just you and me, remember?”

“I should have said something earlier, but I was waiting for the right moment, if that makes sense, I know I already told you but I wanted to be different. But the right moment never seemed to come and it’s been nearly six months. I was going to say soon. I had a speech. A plan. Next week’s our anniversary. Half a year with you.”

Scott knitted his brows. “What? You thought I wouldn’t remember?” she said.

“No, that’s not it. I’m just - Do you really have a speech?”

“No way, Scott! I’m hungover, you’re not getting it now.”

“It’s ok, I understand.” Scott said, his smile falling.

Tessa sighed. She hates it to disappoint him. “I guess I could give you a small version of it.”

He’s face lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree and she wants to kiss him. Smiling, she started, “Scott Moir, you’re my best friend, my partner in crime, and I’m so grateful to have lived all of this journey with you by my side, I’m undeniably, irrevocably in love with you. There. I said what said.”

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat. “And people think I’m the romantic in this relationship.” He rested his forehead on hers, trying to contain the urge to happy dance after that awesome declaration.

“You’re still telling people the vomit version, aren’t you?

“You know me so well, T.”

“Well, that’s not the version we’re telling our kids.”

There was a pause.

“Kids?” Scott murmured.

Tessa grunted.

“I’m never drinking again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before, guess there's a first time for everything. Also, english is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine, be kind or I'll cry. I'm kidding but not really.  
> This shipp made me do it and I kinda hate myself for it.  
> Oh, and that little speech was totally Tessa's fault cause she was very LOUD on Ellen. And if you watch B99 I hope you heard Jake's voice while reading the "cool, cool, cool" part. I think if Tessa had the time, she would really like this tv show.  
> I hope you guys enjoy, for real. Thank you for your time.


End file.
